Talk:Imps/@comment-27184560-20151110022228
I have a theory and a question regarding Skeletimp spawning, that isn't made quite clear on this page. It's relatively unconfirmed, other than a trend I've noticed in my own gameplay over the last few weeks, as an active player. If anyone could confirm this via game source code (or give me a tutorial for source code mining, so I could do it myself), that would be appreciated! :) Me theory relates to the active "mining" of Bones and spawn chance in a zone where no prior Skeletimp kill has occurred. PREAMBLE to MY THEORY: (for simplification "Skeletimps" in this message = both Skeletimps and Megaskeletimps) FACT: Skeletimps can spawn at least (no less than) every 45 minutes after your last Skeletimp kill. You cannot spawn a Skeletimp in the same zone as your last Skeletimp kill, as stated above. EXAMPLE 1: Lets say you find and kill a Skeletimp in Zone 8, Cell 5. You immediately go run a Map for 45 minutes... to kill some time. Then you go back to World and finish zone 8. No Skeletimp can, nor will, spawn in the remaining 94 cells because you've already killed a Skeletimp in that zone. No arguments yet. That's pretty clear in the description above and seems to be accurate from my experience. You enter Zone 9 with a 5% chance per Cell to spawn a Skeletimp, as soon as you find one, you go run maps for 45 minutes...rinse and repeat < Bone Mining Extraordinaire! [SIDE NOTE: Once I find a Skeletimp, I start a 45-minute timer (like this one ), and push through the remainder of the zone to cell 95ish+ before switching to maps. This gives me a boost to production by completing cells 60/70/80/90 where valuable unlocks occur. No reason not to, in my opinion, because you cannot spawn another Skeletimp in that zone. But sometimes I get distracted and forget to switch to maps until after entering the next zone... which leads me to my next example, my theory, and question...] EXAMPLE 2: Similar to EXAMPLE 1, you find and kill a Skeletimp in Zone 8, Cell 5. You complete Zone 8 and venture into Zone 9 before going to run maps for a while... to kill some time. One would think that upon elapsing 45 minutes... you could return to Zone 9 and find a Skeletimp. HOWEVER... I've not had much luck with this... even if I go run a map really early (less than 10 cells) into the next zone! Yeah, sometimes it takes 30-50 cells before you find a Skeletimp, even with a 5% spawn chance. I understand that... MY THEORY: You cannot spawn a Skeletimp in your current zone if your 45 minutes hasn't elapsed before entering that zone. (In EXAMPLE 1, You find/kill in Zone 8, run maps before entering Zone 9, and Skeletimps could spawn in Zone 9. In EXAMPLE 2, You find/kill in Zone 8, enter Zone 9, then run maps, but CAN'T and WON'T find a Skeletimp until Zone 10.) MY QUESTION: Has anyone else experienced similar problems with Skeletimp spawning? Have I unearthed a potentially significant and helpful tip for those who "mine" bones? Can someone help me prove my theory? :) Thanks for reading and pondering!